The present invention relates to a fold-out seat which includes a movable backrest which moves between a lowered stowed position, when the seat is stowed, and a raised use position, when the seat is folded out to a use position.
Many pleasure boats, such as those available in the Pursuit® and Tiara® lines of yachts, include seats across the transom for increasing the seating in the cockpit areas. Such seats are usually stowed in a vertical position parallel to the transom to allow full use of the cockpit. When additional seating is desired, they fold down from the vertical stowed position to a lowered position in which they form a bench seat. The bolster, which extends across the transom and along the port and starboard sides, typically forms the backrest for the seat. The bolster height in some vessels, however, is inconveniently low to form a comfortable backrest. Also, in some fold-out seat designs for vessels, the bolster is pivotally mounted to hold the seat in a stowed position and must be manipulated by pivoting the bolster upwardly to allow the folding seat to be extended. Subsequently, the bolster is again returned to its normal position. This complicates the operation of the seat for the user and the bolster may be uncomfortable for use as a backrest.